User blog:Vietphro/CB1 - Caspian, the Whirling Blade
Caspian, the Whirling Blade is a custom champion for http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grrrbear26/Concept_Battle_1 Abilities | }} Caspian releases his blade in a straight line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit on the way out. |description2 = After his blade hits an enemy, it will slowly come to an end and travel back to Caspian, slowing all enemies hit by 20%. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 900 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Caspian dashes forward brandishing his blades. Caspian deals damage to all enemies he dashes through. Enemies hit by the tips of the blades are dealt 25% bonus damage. |description2 = If Caspian dashes through at least one enemy, Caspian can freely dash again, however he will only deal damage to enemies hit by the tips of the blades. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 700 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Caspian stabs his blades into an enemy champion, slowing them. The blades will remain in the champion for 4.5 seconds or whenever Caspian recasts the ability. |description2 = Caspian wrenches the blades out, dealing damage to the enemy. The ability does not go on cooldown until the blade effect ends at either 4.5 seconds or when Caspian recasts it. |description3 = If the enemy champion dashes, flashes, charges or blinks while Caspian's blades are in them, they become stunned for 1.5 seconds after half a second. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 425 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Caspian spins in a circle, dealing damage and knocking back all enemies hit within a 375 radius. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Spreadsheets * Spreadsheet Showing all abilities affected by Heartbleed - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-5AlY7JGO2rHa5JOKltfQKvXQ3zpm4DLO4ACcNheVvU/edit?usp=sharing Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shurima |occupation = Captain of the Shi'rah Order |faction = Shurima |allies = |friends = |rivals = Sivir, Rek'Sai, Renekton |related = }} The Shi'rah order, a secretive group of warriors that make their home among the villages of the Shuriman northern desert, are well known for their intricate style of fighting, known as Blade Dancing. The Shi'rah make their living by preying upon the trading caravans that travel the desert. They keep a strict moral code, only attacking merchants and rich foreigners. No undeserving blood has ever been spilled on the sand. The Shi'rah make sure of that. The Merchant "Shi'rah!" Someone cried, sounding the alarm. Immediately the camp became a flurry of activity. The villagers we had hired for guides were hurrying to saddle their camels. I could hear a horn in the distance, and the clamor of voices that were getting louder and louder. Immediately they were upon us. They were all dressed in robes, with intricate masks balanced on their face. Their horses stampeded into the camp and the Shi'rah bounded off of them, armed with a mixture of spears, scimitars and daggers. They flew between the tents with inhuman agility, dodging our guard's clumsy blows. Their robes rippled as they danced amidst the camp. One of them produced a torch and set fire to the wagons carrying our goods. All around me, my colleagues began to fall, their throats glistening red. One of the Shi'rah knocked me to the ground. His mask had fallen off and I found myself staring into the face of a young man with brown hair and a long scar on his cheek. His eyes burned with hatred as he brought up his blade. "Please..." I stammered but he smiled, a terrible, sinister grin. A blade shot out from he sleeve and he winked before slashing it forward and all went black. Quotes On Selection *''"Stain the sands red."'' Movement *''"With haste."'' *''"Walk the sands."'' *''"Reclamation."'' *''"Perhaps we are kindred spirits, you and I."'' *''"A dance of life and death."'' *''"There is no such thing as victory, only living another day."'' *''"Shi'rah, Brotherhood of the Sands."'' Attacking *''"Let their hearts beat no more."'' *''"Sands reclaim their bodies."'' *''"Avarice is weakness dressed up in fancy clothing."'' *''"Let us show them the errors of their ways."'' *''"The sun will bleach their bones."'' *''"They shouldn't have let their guard down."'' Upon Killing an Enemy Champion *''"Don't worry, it's not personal."'' *''"Another one bites the dust."'' *''"Heh."'' Joke *''"They'd better pray I find their heart on the first stab."'' Taunt *''"If you scream, I'll make it last longer."'' Tips * Caspian plays well dancing in and out of fights. A quick combo of Knife Dance --> Orbital Slash --> Knife Dance can disrupt an enemy team. * Heartbleed is a great tool for locking down super mobile champions such as , or . Trivia * The name Caspian comes from the Caspian Sea, a sea bordered by Russia, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Iran and Turkmenistan. ** Caspian is also the name of a character from C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia Series. * Caspian's original title was the Templar and was themed around the Saracen Knights. ** The theme changed to a leader of a brotherhood of brigands after more development of his kit. vietphro_caspian_kdindicator.png|Knife Dance's indicator (bonus points if you can read the handwriting). Change Log Category:Custom champions